


Love You, Too

by RobinSonnets



Series: Sonnets [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSonnets/pseuds/RobinSonnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson speaks to Damian Wayne via note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You, Too

_“If you’d lived the life I’ve had, maybe you_

_Could understand the world a little more._

_Not the blood and pain you used to adore._

_I wish I could take your life, start it new._

_Wait. I don’t. Because then I don’t know who_

_You’d become. I love and accept you for_

_Who you are. Even when you break the doors_

_Down when you’re angry. And you threaten to_

_Kill Tim. And Jason. You need to know none_

_Of that makes me love you less, although I_

_Get mad. I know you’re trying to still hide_

_From me, that’s why this note’s in your boot. One_

_Day I hope we can just talk for awhile._

_Yes, I know, Damian._ ‘Shut up, Grayson.’ _”_

**Author's Note:**

> Format: Italian [Petrarch]  
> Sonnet: #5


End file.
